


Bem Vinda ao Mundo

by mariazinhaee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Fiction, High School, Portuguese, Teenagers, alternative ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariazinhaee/pseuds/mariazinhaee





	1. Chapter 1

Tony encarou os vários monitores de computador que cobriam toda a sala pequena e sufocante em que se encontrava. Um aperto no peito que não sentia a anos se tornou presente ao ouvir uma voz que até poucos minutos não temia encher seu ouvido com uma risada assustadora enquanto o poderoso Sr. Stark se contorcia em agonia ao ver os vídeos sendo reproduzidos em sua frente.

\- Você realmente achou que eu estava brincando quando disse que nada escapa meus olhos, ou melhor... meus computadores. -A risada se repetiu através dos autofalantes da sala lançando calafrios por todo o corpo de Stark. – Você tentou tanto manter a pequena Morgan Stark escondida por todos esses anos, e aqui estamos...Ela parece com você, a mesma personalidade repulsiva, síndrome de sabe tudo e obsessão pelo poder. Tenho observado sua linda família por anos agora Stark...

\- Como? – Disse Stark em um tom alterado – Como? – repetiu dessa vez como um grito. Ele correu ate os monitores tentando encontrar uma forma de desligá-los. 

Stark sempre se achou mais forte e inteligente que a maioria, mas sua única fraqueza era a jovem de 16 anos que tinha tomado conta de sua vida nos últimos anos, ou como dizia Pepper “A prova que Tony Stark tem um coração.” A possibilidade de perder Morgan sempre assustou tanto Tony que ele até mesmo cogitou deixar sua armadura apenas para garantir que sua filha estivesse segura, mas seu senso de justiça falou mais alto e ele decidiu continuar até que encontrasse alguém a altura para tomar seu lugar.  
A única solução que Stark encontrou para proteger Morgan foi isolando a menina e a mantendo escondida até que tivesse certeza que ela pudesse se defender, sempre prometendo que um dia a deixaria ir explorar o mundo e viajar por todos os lugares que o Tio Rogers (argh como Stark odiava esse nome) havia lhe contado sobre. Por isso ele não entendi como Wave, um inimigo com quem ele brincava de gato e rato a anos, havia encontrado a garota. Stark sempre se certificou que eles não recebessem nenhuma visita por meios terrestres, sempre tuneis subterrâneos que eram projetados para serem praticamente invisíveis, ele mesmo os planejou e teve apenas máquinas os construindo para ter certeza de que ninguém que não fosse de confiança soubesse de sua existência.

\- Tanto esforço para nada, um simples erro de cálculo e eu a encontrei sem nenhuma dificuldade. E aqui está você, o grande Homem de Ferro, resmungando como uma criança, seria tão simples se você apenas se curvasse diante de mim, mas não, Tony Stark tem que manter seu orgulho. Agora quem vai pagar essa conta, em? – após uma breve pausa Tony se virou encarando a câmera de segurança na sala quando uma luz vermelha iluminou o local e o monitor mostrava uma contagem regressiva de um minuto.

\- Não, seu covarde, não. Ela é uma criança, não a machuque, por favor.

\- Senhor, Stark, eu jamais machucaria uma criança - a voz computadorizada disse com um tom de sarcasmo e ofensa. – Tudo que vou fazer e liberar suas informações, e deixarei que os outros façam o trabalho. Essa é a parte ruim de ter muitos inimigos, Senhor Stark, você nunca pode proteger quem ama.

-Não, não. - Stark correu mais uma vez ate o computador tentando desligá-los em vão. O controle não estava vindo daquela sala e o único jeito de acessá-lo seria entrando na rede, mas não tinha tempo.

5

4

3

2

1

Arquivos enviados com sucesso

O homem de ferro arregalou os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes socou um dos monitores que caiu ao chão ainda mostrando a mensagem. Em um momento de desespero ele entrou em sua armadura e começou a ir em direção a casa onde se encontrava Morgan, a 700 mil quilômetros de onde ele estava.

\- Friday. – disse Tony a sua assistente. – Entre em contato com o retiro de férias júnior imediatamente. – O termo era usado para se referir a casa onde Morgan estava, dessa forma ele não levantaria suspeita sobre o lugar.

-Agora mesmo, senhor Stark. - Friday passou alguns minutos em silêncio antes de retornar a Tony que usava toda a potência de sua armadura para se movimentar mais rápido. – Não conseguimos contato, senhor Stark. Devo ligar para o celular de emergência da recruta?

-Sim, sim. Faça isso rápido. - Alguns segundos se passaram até uma voz sonolenta atender.

-Tony...? São duas da manhã, amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse Pepper no outro lado da linha.

-Eles descobriram, sabem onde vocês estão, sai da casa agora com a Morgan e vá o mais longe possível. – Stark respondeu sem nenhuma pausa.

-Mas Tony com... – Antes que Pepper pudesse responder Tony a interrompeu.

-Não dá pra explicar agora, vá! 

-Ok, ok- Pepper disse, claramente desnorteada.

-Não diga nada a ela, Morgan não está pronta. Eu amo vocês. - disse Stark com uma voz calma e doce prestando atenção na forma que sua esposa respirava.

-Nos também te am... - a ligação foi cortada antes que Pepper pudesse responder.

-Pepper...? - Tony perguntou. - Pepper?!

-A ligação caiu senhor, tivemos uma interferência no sinal. - disse Friday.

-Droga, quanto tempo ate que eu chegue no retiro, Friday? - seu tom era de preocupação e Tony se segurava para não entrar em pânico.

-Quarenta e seis minutos, senhor. – Friday disse após alguns segundos.

-Isso é muito. Droga, ligue para Rogers! Rápido. – Sua voz estava alterada e falava rapidamente.

-Ligando para ‘Steve gelinho Rogers.’- um som de chamada era ouvido por Tony enquanto ele sobrevoada o que imaginava ser Washington. Após alguns segundos Steve Rogers atendeu.

-Alô...Espero que saiba que horas são. – Sua voz era sonolenta indicando que havia acabado de acordar e ainda estava desnorteado pela ligação. 

-Steve é a Morgan, o Wave conseguiu achá-la.

-O QUE? Como isso aconteceu? Como você deixou isso acontecer, Stark! – a voz de Steve rapidamente engrossou e Tony pode perceber que o sono tinha ido embora e dado lugar a preocupação.

-Eu não sei! Já falei com a Pepper, mas perdi o sinal, estou a quarenta minutos de lá, Rogers.

-Estou saindo daqui. Vêm rápido. - Steve estava pronto para desligar e ir ao encontro de Morgan. Era possível ouvir ele mexendo em algumas coisas do outro lado da linha que Tony supôs ser seu uniforme.

-Mais uma coisa...

-O que?

\- Ele liberou a localização dela, não tenho ideia quantas pessoas estão indo pra lá agora! - Tony disse após um longo suspiro.

-Vou avisar os outros.

-Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça. – disse Steve de forma tanto quanto rude.  
***  
Ao chegar na casa, Tony a encontrou vazia, mas alguns corpos deitavam no chão perto da porta de entrada. Ele não encontrou nenhum sinal de Pepper ou Morgan na casa, então decidiu pegar o necessário e logo em seguida colocou fogo no lugar para esconder qualquer vestígio de sua existência.Tony rapidamente ligou para Steve que lhe comunicou que estavam todos a salvo na Torre Stark, mas que Morgan estava confusa e bastante assustada. Após se certificar que a estadia de sua família na casa tinha sido apagada, Tony entrou no túnel subterrâneo e em alguns minutos já estava na torre, onde se encontrou com sua esposa e filha, lhes dando um abraço apertado e afetuoso para a grande surpresa do Capitão, Thor e Falcão que os observavam.

-Pai, o que foi isso? – disse Morgan com uma voz calma. – Quem era aquelas pessoas?

-Capangas do Wave – respondeu Tony evitando contar toda a verdade a filha.

\- Wave? – disse Morgan – Como ele descobriu a onde a gente estava?

\- Não sei, mas prometo que nada assim vai acontecer de novo! – Stark se aproximou dando um beijo leve na testa da filha. – Vamos encontrar um outro lugar seguro para você.

\- Mas pai...

-Va dormir agora, Morgan, eu e sua mãe precisamos conversar.

\- Sobre...? – disse Morgan cruzando os braços em frente ao seu peito.

\- Coisa de adulto. – Tony respondeu enquanto enchia um copo de água. 

\- Sério? Eu tenho dezesseis anos...Ate quando vai agir como se não tivesse idade para a “coisa de adulto” – a garota usou as mãos para fazer sinal de aspas para se referir a fala do pai.

\- Ate quando eu achar que tem maturidade o suficiente. – Stark respondeu um tanto quanto debochado.

\- Eu ajudei a mamãe e os tios hoje, pai! Fui eu que abri a passagem e ainda consegui derrubar dois caras sozinha. Acho que já tenho maturidade o suficiente pra entender quando minha vida está em perigo e me proteger sozinha. – disse Morgan tomando o copo de água da mão do pai e o colocando na mesa.

\- Primeiro. – A expressão de Tony havia mudado para raiva. – Eu sou seu pai, nunca mais fale desse jeito comigo se não quer ficar trancada no eu quarto ate a faculdade. – falou pegando o copo de água novamente e dando um gole. – E segundo – disse com uma pausa – Eu SOU seu pai e sei o que é melhor para você, então não me contradiz. 

-Primeiro. – disse Morgan imitando a linguagem corporal do pai. – Você nunca participa dos meus treinos e por isso não sabe o que eu sei fazer ou não. – Sua voz era assertiva – E segundo – fez uma pausa desnecessariamente longa e se aproximou do pai. – Estou a dezesseis anos trancada naquela casa, se quiser me mandar pro quarto fique à vontade, já estou acostumada a ser tratada como um segredo seu.

\- Morgan! – Pepper reprendeu a filha a puxando pelo braço. – Chega os dois agora. Vamos todos dormir, essa conversa pode esperar, quando tivermos nos recuperado dessa noite louca conversamos civilizadamente. 

Sem responder, a garota se virou e foi em direção a um dos quartos da Torre a onde fez questão de fechar a porta com força parar atrair a atenção do pai. Steve, Thor e Sam trocaram um sorriso discreto e deixaram a sala dando boa noite ao casal, com Rogers sendo o último a sair.

\- Steve! – disse Tony – Obrigado por hoje.

\- Já te falei para não me agradecer. Sabe que a Morgan é como uma filha para mim, me importo com ela assim como você. – falou olhando para Tony. – Ela não é mais criança, Stark. Deposite um pouco de confiança na sua filha, vai se surpreender com todos os talentos da Morgan.

\- E o que você sabe sobre filhos, Rogers? – Tony disse debochado. 

\- Não muito, mas sei o suficiente sobre a Morgan para saber que ela é muito mais adulta do que você imagina. – falou com um sorriso – Mas essa não é uma decisão que eu possa tomar por você, se quer que ela seja mais do que uma menina rica filha do Homem de Ferro, você vai ter que acreditar que ela pode ser mais do que isso. – disse – Boa noite, tenham bons sonhos. 

Após a saída de Steve, Pepper e Tony conversaram por alguns minutos antes de irem dormir. Mas Stark não conseguiu descansar a noite toda pensando no que havia feito de errado e como proteger Morgan. As palavras de Rogers ecoavam em sua cabeça e eles pensava se realmente havia subestimado sua filha. Tony realmente nunca esteve presente no treinamento de Morgan, pelo menos não nos últimos anos, ele também não fez parte da educação da garota e só a deixava sair se fosse para a Torre. 

Sua consciência começou a pesar e ela pensou que talvez tivesse negligenciado a garota, por isso decidiu depositar um voto de confiança e tomar uma decisão que parecia correta para aquele momento, mas seu extinto paterno dizia que ele precisaria de segurança, por isso antes do sol nascer, Tony pegou seu celular e digitou o número com o DDD do Queens e foi recepcionado por uma voz confusa e sonolenta do outro lado da linha. 

\- Preciso que venha a Torre imediatamente, tenho uma missão para você, Hora de provar que pode ser um vingador de verdade. – Tony disse baixo para não acordar a esposa. 

\- Vou chegar aí em 1 hora – após uma pausa Tony ouviu um bocejo. – Ou talvez duas...

\- Chegue em 30 minutos e libero uma função secreta do seu uniforme. – Tony disse.

\- Espera, que função? – a voz disse, agora acordado.

\- Você tem exatos trinta minutos começando agora para descobrir.

-Mas Sr. Stark eu.... – Stark desligou a chamada e se levantou indo à cozinha e se preparou para receber o convidado.


	2. Confiança

Morgan se contorcia na cama enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto do sol que entrava pela janela do quarto. Mentalmente, a garota se repreendia por não ter fechado a janela antes de dormir, mas a visão da cidade era tão nova e encantadora que a deixou em transe ate Morgan adormecer. Após a discussão, ela se trancou no quarto e em vez de ir dormir ficou sentada na janela pensando em como se sentia injustiçada. Após algumas horas, Morgan adormeceu e acordou na manhã seguinte com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto.

Duas batidas na porta fizeram com que a garota murmurasse, mas logo se levantasse para abrir a porta. Do outro lado ela encontrou a mãe com um sorriso grande e uma xicara de chá de mel. Morgan não correspondeu ao sorriso e simplesmente voltou para a cama se encolhendo no lençol.

-Bom dia para você também, filha. -Disse Pepper, depositando a xicara no criado mudo, ela se sentou na cama ao lado da filha enquanto tentava tirar o leve cobertor branco que cobria o rosto de Morgan.

\- Dia...- murmurou a garota. – Não estou com fome, vou ficar aqui na cama ate a gente voltar para casa.

Pepper suspirou fundo e olhou ao redor do quarto. As paredes possuíam um tom branco sem graça, com apenas alguns quadros preto e branco. O closet possuía um conceito aberto e era possível ver as arraras vazias ali dentro, assim como a porta do banheiro que estava aberta. Uma televisão grande estava ligada em um filme antigo, e nas poltronas, também brancas, roupas sujas se amontoavam. O quarto tinha uma escrivaninha preta que se encontrava vazia com a exceção de algumas canetas e livros decorativos, estava entocada.

\- Não vamos para casa, Morgan – a garota se virou bruscamente para olhar nos olhos de sua mãe, que encaravam suas mãos. – Essa é nossa casa agora, pelo menos pelos próximos meses. Não é seguro voltarmos para a casa.

\- Mas mãe, como vamos deixar tudo lá? - perguntou Morgan se sentando na cama. - Minhas roupas, as coisas da escola... Temos que voltar.

\- Não tem mais nada lá, Morgan. E por segurança, aquele lugar nunca existiu. – Pepper falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, afinal aquela cabana tem sido sua casa pelos últimos 16 anos, ela aprendeu a amar aquele lugar, e vê-lo sendo apagado de sua vida a deixava triste.

\- O que aconteceu? - a garota disse segurando as mãos de sua mãe.

\- Isso não importa, Morgan.

\- Como não, era minha casa, mãe! - sua voz soava um pouco mais alta.

\- Tudo que você precisa saber é que agora sua vida é aqui agora, temos que nos acostumar.

\- Não faz isso de novo. - Morgan se levantou da cama irritada olhando para a mãe. - Você e o papai não confiam em mim para cuidar de mim mesma, ok, consigo entender isso. Mas ocultar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com minha casa é cruel!

-Não começa com o drama. Só queremos o melhor para você, e saber a verdade não vai mudar nada, então é melhor que você se contente com o que te agora, e fique feliz por seus tios terem nos salvado! - Pepper se levantou da cama indo em direção a Morgan para lhe dar um abraço. A garota se esquivou e lançou um olhar mortal em direção a sua mãe.

-Me salvado? Eu que tirei os caras do portao para que pudéssemos sair. Eles ajudaram, sim, mas também tenho crédito nisso. Estou cansada de todos esses segredos, me conta a verdade ou sai daqui. - Morgan falou brava.

-Olha como fala comigo...- Pepper disse também alto.

-Você está mentindo para mim, e é assim que falo com mentirosos.

-Morgan, chega! - Pepper gritou- Por isso eu não deveria ter dito nada, você não é madura o suficiente para entender.

-Como pode dizer isso? Sai daqui- sua voz estava baixa e com um tom triste.

-Morgan...

-Sai! Você não confia em mim!

-Filha não é is...

-Conta para ela- uma voz masculina soou pelo quarto e as duas olharam em direção da porta para ver Tony encostado no batente olhando com os braços cruzados. – Ela está certa, temos que confiar mais na Morgan. Diga a ela o que aconteceu com a casa.

\- Mas Tony...- Pepper começou.

\- O Wave descobriu a localização e achou que eu poderia estar lá, ele queria me pegar despreparado. Mas eu estava na verdade na Carolina do Norte cuidando de alguns negócios. Por sorte vocês conseguiram escapar. - disse Tony.

-Mas a casa...- Morgan disse olhando o pai.

-Como ele não sabe sobre você, achei melhor apagar qualquer sinal da sua presença ali, isso te manteria segura.

-Então você...

-Coloquei fogo... Consegui trazer algumas coisas...- Tony disse com uma pausa indo em direção a filha para lhe dar um abraço, ela não recusou. - Está tudo lá embaixo, não consegui muitas roupas suas, mas acho que trouxe o suficiente ate podermos ir fazer compras.

-Pai...- Morgan o abraço forte e colocou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto o homem acariciava as costas e cabeça da filha.

-Sinto muito, pequena.

-Eu sinto muito. Se não fosse por mim você nunca teria que ter queimado a casa. - Lagrimas desciam dos olhos da menina molhando a camisa do pai.

-O que você quer dizer isso, Morgan? - Pepper perguntou se juntando ao abraço enquanto enxugava os olhos da filha.

-Se eu não existisse...

-Nunca digo algo assim- Tony a interrompeu- Você é a melhor coisa na vida minha e da sua mãe, não nos arrependemos em nenhum momento de ter tido uma filha tão incrível e inteligente. Tudo que fazemos é para te proteger filha, mas não ache que nada disso seja sua culpa. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso quando ia te visitar, você sabe como o Wave tem câmeras em todos os lugares, foi meu erro, não seu. Te amamos muito, pequena. Te amo 3000 milhões.

\- Também te amo pai. Me desculpa por ontem. E mãe, me desculpa pelo que eu disse agora.

-Tudo bem filha, você estava certa. – A mulher fazia carinho nas costas geladas da filha.

-Nós vamos confiar mais em você partir de agora, Morgan. - Tony se separou do abraço e andou ate a porta. - O que nos leva ao motivo de eu estar aqui. Tenho algo para lhe propor. Troque de roupa e me encontre no escritório.

-Pai – Morgan tentou dizer, mas Tony já não estava mais no quarto.

**_Flashback on_ **

_Tony Stark estava sentado em seu escritório comendo um biscoito enquanto pensava sobre a conversa que teve com a filha mais cedo, bom conversa não, briga... Ele se perguntava o que teria feito para que Morgan pensasse que ele não confiava nela, isso não era verdade. Tony sempre teve muito orgulho da pessoa incrível e genial que Morgan era a ponto de entender, sem nenhum esforço, alguns dos projetos mais complexos de Tony._

_Ser o homem de ferro vinha com suas desvantagens, mas ele não se preocupava com isso ate saber que seria pai. Algo dentro de seu coração mudou, e seu objetivo de vida se tornou garantir a segurança da filha. Por isso ele a manteve escondida por tantos anos, a treinando para lidar com o mundo hostil a esperando fora da proteção paterna, assim ela estaria pronta quando o momento de tomar seu posto ao lado do pai chegasse. Mas para Tony esse momento ainda não havia chegado._

_Cada dia a realidade se tornava mais cruel, e em sua visão de pai, Morgan era apenas uma garotinha. Uma garotinha extremamente inteligente, ate mais que ele as vezes, mas uma garotinha. Ela sabia todas as artes marciais já inventadas, era experiente em programação e sempre trazia soluções inacreditáveis para vários problemas, por isso Tony não hesitava em pedir a opinião de Morgan para resolver alguns conflitos. Mas ela era apenas uma garotinha._

_Um barulho de batida na porta tirou Tony de seus pensamentos._

_-Pode entrar. – disse Tony se ajeitando na cadeira._

_A porta se abriu lentamente e um garoto ainda de pijamas entrou na sala. Peter usava calças de moletom azuis com estampas de vários desenhos animados, sua camisa era branca por baixo de uma jaqueta vinho com zíper prateado. Era obvio que o menino havia saído se casa com pressa, já que ate seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele ainda tinha remela no olho por ter acordado recentemente. Isso quem contar com seus sapatos de modelos diferentes, em um pé ele vestia tênis de corrida verde fluorescente da Nick, e no outro ele tinha um sapato casual preto da Adidas. Tony o olhou de cima a baixo e deixou uma risada sarcástica escapar ao perceber que o garoto havia chegado lá em 25 minutos._

_-Você veio correndo? – Tony perguntou ligando a cafeteira de seu escritório para servir o menino. – Poderia ter pelo menos trocado de roupa._

_-Mas o senhor disse para chegar em 30 minutos...- Peter disse ainda ofegante. – Eu peguei a bicicleta e vim._

_\- Você pedalou dos Queens ate aqui? – Stark apontou para a cadeira sugerindo que o garoto se sentasse._

_-Sim, Senhor Stark. E o único jeito_ _de cruzar Manhattan_ _as 4 da manhã. – Peter se sentou na cadeira recuperando o folego._

_\- Parker... – Tony respirou fundo-_ Você é o homem aranha... _Por que não usou seus poderes?_

_-É... Eu não pensei nisso?!- Peter respondeu pegando o xicara de café oferecida por Stark._

_\- Meu deus...Como vou cantar com você para uma missão tão importante quando você nem mesmo lembra que tem poderes. – Stark contornou a mesa e se sentou em sua cadeira._

_-Não, Sr. Stark! Eu apenas acordei de repente. Isso não vai se repetir. -Peter se ajeitou na cadeira olhando para Tony. - Pode contar comigo._

_-Ok, escuta. – Tony respirou fundo._

_Sem dar a chance de Peter o interromper, Stark o contou tudo, começando pelos últimos anos fazendo de tudo para proteger Morgan, até_ _sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Peter se_ _mexia na cadeira enquanto prestava atenção em tudo que Stark falava, ele tentava deduzir para qual caminho a conversa ia, mas nada passava por sua mente._

_-Agora... Depois da conversa que tive com o picolé ontem...- Stark começou._

_-Você quer dizer o capitão? - Peter comentou segurando o riso._

_-Isso. O Rogers. – Ele fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou. – Eu decidi que o melhor jeito de proteger a Morgan, é fazendo dela uma adolescente normal._

_\- O que isso quer dizer?_

_-Quero dizer que eu a matriculei na sua escola, e estou a dando uma nova identidade._

_-Não acha isso perigoso? – disse Peter. – Quer dizer, eles podem a encontrar._

_-Por isso que você está aqui. Quero que se aproxime da Morgan, e garanta que ela esteja segura._

_-Quer que eu espie sua filha? - o garoto perguntou confuso._

_-Espiar não, só que tome conta dela, se certifique que nada vai acontecer enquanto ela esteja lá. Seja meus olhos e ouvidos. - Stark se apoiou na mesa olhando para Peter._

_-Mas senhor, isso é exatamente o que espiar significa._

_-Peter! - Tony disse bravo. – Você quer o trabalho ou não?_

_-Sim, claro que sim. - Disse o garoto se ajeitando na cadeira. – So estou preocupado com o que Morgan vai achar disso._

_-Então façamos o seguinte- Stark disse respirando fundo. – Ela obviamente sabe quem você é, mas não sabe que estamos conversando agora. Então vamos manter isso entre a gente, Morgan não precisa saber que te pedi para ficar de olho nela. Parece bom para você?_

_-Sim...- Parker respondeu com um tom de insegurança. – Mas tem certeza que ela não vai ficar brava e descontar em mim?_

_-Por que ela descontaria em você? Eu sou a pessoa que traiu a confiança dela.- Tony disse pensativo. – Não se preocupe com isso._

_-Ok...Vou cuidar dela._

_-Obrigado, Parker. – Tony se levantou a foi ate o menino. – Já pode voltar para casa. Vou chamar um carro pra você._

_-Obrigado... E boa noite- Antes de sair da sala Peter olhou para o homem – Sr. Stark... você disse que desbloquearia uma nova função no meu uniforme se chegasse em 30 minutos...Eu cheguei em 25._

_-Boa noite Peter. – Tony chegou a porta da sala deixando escapar uma risada ao ouvir os protestos do garoto do outro lado da parede. Ele pegou seu celular e chamou um carro para levar Peter em casa, logo voltando para seu quarto e dormindo o resto da madrugada._

**_Flashback off_ **


End file.
